Bucky Barnes Soft Spot
by Em019
Summary: Do not read if you haven't seen 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier'. spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is a Bucky/oc story, but bucky will show up in later chapters sorry. I'm knew to this writing so bare with me please ❤️

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

I sat there and re-watched the video of Steve and Bucky during the war. Bucky was Steve's best friend. Steve always drags me in here, to his section of the museum. Like I didn't know about him or anyone else. I loved reading, whatever it was I would read. I've even memorized Buckys face, as if I needed to know his face. I quietly laughed at myself as the clip ended.

I stood and walked to were there was Steve's bike. Then to James Buchanan Barnes wall, not wanting to read it all over again I studied his face, once more.

"Ma'm" I turned around to see an old man with white hair and glasses. "Were closing" he explained. I nodded "right, sorry". I headed out to the Washington night. Grabbing my phone from my back pocket I dialed Natasha's number.

After three rings she picked up. "Hayley" she stated. I laughed loudly. "Guessing you need a ride" she chuckled. "Yeah" I said quietly sitting on a bench. "Were at" she asked. "Museum"? I giggled as I heard her scoff. "Be there in five" she said closing the phone.

After a few minutes she drove in rolling the window down. "You know Hales you do have a car" she said smirking. I laughed walking towards the car. "The gas though" I complained. I hated putting gas, it's horrible. "But you get everything paid for" she said jolting out to the streets.

"Why do you keep coming to the museum" she asked taking a sharp left. "Nothing better to do" I shrugged as she looked over at me. "Yeah I forget you know everything about everyone" I looked at her and smiled while she rolled her eyes.

"No but seriously, get a puppy or something, your too, alone" she said taking another turn. I shrugged recognizing the street were on.

A loud buzz cut of the silence in the car. Tasha picked her phone from the cupboard and answered. After a moment if silence she stepped on the breaks while I was looking at her. The sudden stop made my cheek hit the dashboard.

Natasha's arm went to my chest to late my cheek was already bleeding. I put my hand on it to stop the bleeding. "What's wrong" I asked putting more pressure. "Nick" she said doing a quick u-turn. "He's in critical condition being operated" she said and she used the car to its true potential. Hitting over 100 on residential areas we made it to the hospital in less than seven minutes.

The hospital was filled with shield agents and regular agents. Stopping behind a police cruiser we jumped out of the car. Walking around everyone we sped towards were he was being operated.

I opened the door and she rushed in standing next to Steve. I whent over and stood on his other side. "Who did this" Tasha asked silently. "He was strong. Fast. Had a metal arm" Steve said. I raked my brain for an answer.  
Only one name came to mind. The Winter Soldier. But he was just a myth, a ghost.

Nicks heart monitor stopped. I rushed towards the door that lead towards the operating room. Someone wrapped there arms around me. "No" I heard the female voice of agent Hill. "They'll see you" she whispered dragging me out.

As I sat against the wall Natasha and Steve came out talking about Somthing. "Cap, they need you in headquarters" one of the agents said as he eyed me suspicically. "Alright" Steve said as he kept talking to Nat. "They need you know" the man said kind of angrily. "Ok" Steve said annoyed and suspicious. The man walked away.

I stood up as Natasha made her way towards me. "I'll take you home" she said linking her arm with mine.

It was a silent ride to my building the occasional roar of her car when she turned. She pulled in to my building driveway.

"Call me. If anything" I said stepping out of her car. "I always do" she said rolling her windows up and driving away.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Comment please. Tell me if it was good. Leave me messages please. Tell me what can help me out and what not. Please don't be rude ❤️

Short. I know. The rest will be longer. Promise.  
Love Em ?


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the second floor I went to my apartment unlocking it.

Locking the door behind me I put my phone to charge. I took a quick ten minute shower. Once I was out I put the news on.

Walking around my studio apartment I picked out my clothes. I put on my pink underwear and my pink bras with little white guns.

I put on dark washed skinny jeans with a black shirt. On top of the shirt I threw on a small plain grey hoodie. And some black combat boots. I walked to my mirror and saw myself.

My light tannish face had a deep red cut on its right cheek. The whites of my eyes were a bit red from crying and my usually light grey eyes were a dark grey. My dirty blond hair was air drying naturally.

I go natural with everything, I don't do nothing to my face or hair I'm against it. My favorite feature of my face was a little tiny beauty mark above the middle of my lips.

I had a nice fit body with strong legs. They were what I used to fight, and run. Well I tried fighting. I'm a very week person. I can run fast and long. But I can't fight. I was born to flee. Not fight.

Braking my self staring fit I heard the news. "Breaking news, Captain America, fugitive inside shield headquarters". Giving myself whiplash I turned my head to see Caps face on TV.

I went to my tiny desk next to my bed snatching my keys to the car I barley use. On the desk was my dads necklace which was made of steel and had a green orb inside brown stem like bronze with his dog tag which read "Daryl Hale" I gently pressed my thumb on it and left.

Rushing out my apartment I didn't lock it knowing I was in a safe neighborhood. I quickly made my way downstairs to the garage. Opening the garage door I saw my baby sitting there.

She was an all matte black with pure black windows, Mercedes G-Class V12. I jumped in and heard her roar to life.

"Quickest way to shield headquarters" I said driving off to the road. "Fastest way, six minutes" the car told me showing me directions on the window. Of course my car was upgraded by the one and only Tony Stark when I saved his life. It was way more advanced than the shield cars. Well I kind of saved his life. All I did was help with his chest.

I stepped on the gas getting another roar from her as I reached 90. Looking out through the passenger window I saw one of there planes fall on there street. "Come on" I yelled stepping on the gas one more time.

"Faster" I yelled "accelerating wheels" the female voice said and I felt the car jerk forward. It was a straight shot to the entrance of the bridge.

I saw a figure emerge and run this way. Squinting my eyes I notice the shield on the persons arm. Steve. He seemed to notice me and run faster. Getting at least ten steps from him I slammed on the breaks.

He jumped over the roof and came in through the passenger door. "Full acceleration, now" I said as the car jolted once more.

"Were to" I asked not taking my eyes off the road. "Hospital" he said holding holding his shoulder. "What happen to you" I asked not wanting to look over.

"Bullet grazed me" he said wincing while applying pressure. "Take the wheel" I said as I let the wheel go. "To DC General" I told the operating system. I turned to Steve. "Let me see it".

He pulled his shirt down so I can see his shoulder. It was pretty deep. I put my hands on it and felt myself get week.

I took my hand out and he was heeled. I leaned back on my chair and relaxed. I felt Steve grab my hand. "Destination" the car said and came to a stop.

"I'll be right back" Steve said rushing out the car. I nodded.

"Darken the car" I said as the sun was hitting me in the face. The windows darkened and I regained myself as I waited.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Was this even longer. Jeez, I could've sworn it was.

Sorry if it wasn't. Hayley's kind of closer to meeting Bucky ?.

Comment. Let me know what I can do to improve.

Love Em ?


	3. Chapter 3

"Get us out of here" I heard Steve say as he got in the passenger seat. In the back came in Natasha.

"What are you wearing" I asked hiding a laugh.

"It was the only thing I found" Steve said annoyed. He was wearing a grey hoodie with some jeans and some really big blue sneakers.

"It's the winter soldier" I heard Natasha from the back. I looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"He's real?" I asked myself.  
"Shortest way to mall" Steve told my car and she gave me a road to follow.

I drove us in silent to the mall which was kind of far.

Getting there we got off the car and I locked the doors. "What are we doing" I asked walking next to Natasha. She was a good 5'8 with the heels she had on while I was a mere 5'3.

"Were going to see what's in this" she said handing me a white flash drive.

Walking inside the mall "first thing about going on the run, don't run"

"Walk" I cut her off as we walked into the Mac store were it was pretty packed.

"How do you know they won't find us" Steve asked meaning to the flash drive.

"They will" she said looking at him. "That's why we have, nine minutes starting" she plugged the drive into the laptop. "Now".

Her fingers worked the keyboard. "Can you figure it out" Steve said impatiently. "Calm down" she shot at him.

"Whoever wrote this encryption was slightly smarter than me". She said clicking a new set of bottoms. "Slightly". She said as a map came on the screen.

"Guys need any help" a man said in a happy tone. I stood next to Steve as we turned to him. "No" was all I got out before Natasha piped up from behind us. "These two love birds are looking for a honeymoon" she said smiling at the man.

"Oh cool, were are you guys headed" he asked smiling at us like he was family.  
"Um" Steve said turning to see the computer.

"New Jersey" he said smiling at the man.

"Cool" the man said nodding. Then his face changed to a surprised one and his mouth opened.

He recognized Steve. "Dude, I have the exact same glasses" he said exited.

"Wow, you guys are practically twins" Natasha said in a sarcastic way but not to offend the man.

"Yeah I wish" the man said checking Steve out. "You know" he said motioning to his body. "Masculine" he said nodding and leaving.

"We got to go" I said noticing it's been ten minutes. Steve and Natasha walked  
in front of me towards the entrance.

"Regular formation, two in front. Two behind. Two up top" Steve said loud enough for me to here.

I distanced myself from them falling behind. I took out my phone and checked the news. Every news agency was talking about Steve going on the run with the Black Widow, and an extra female.

So much for staying under the radar. We made it to an escalator and I saw the man from the hospital.

"Guys on the bottom" I whisper yelled at them. Standing about four people behind them i'd be unnoticeable.

I saw Natasha tell Something to Steve. And he seemed confused. The man was getting closer to them.

Then Tasha grabbed Steve's face and kissed him. I made a distressed animal noise covering my mouth trying not to laugh.

The man looked away long enough for me to pass. I made my way down to them. "Wow" I told Steve as I went to stand next to Nat.

"Still feel awkward" she asked him smirking.

"Not exactly the word I would use" Steve said following us which caused me to laugh.

Making it to the garage we headed to my car. "to jersey" I asked turning the car on.

"Let's get a different car" Tasha said which caused me to whine.  
"I barley drive my baby tho" I whined.

"Then we'll take two cars" she shrugged.

I pulled over to a local store where Steve and Natasha got off. I slowly followed with my car.

I saw Steve get in a blue pick up and turn it on. Peeling out of the parking lot I followed suit.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

I felt this one was longer. Hopefully. Maybe ?

Well. She'll probably meet bucky in a couple chapters.

Comment like. ❤️

Love Em ?


	4. Chapter 4

After three hours of watching avatar I wasn't even driving anymore. I mean yeah we used two cars but, why did I agree.

"Play, Latch, by Disclosure" I said and blasted the music.

After the song finished I decided to mess with them I sped up and got right on his bumper. He sped up a bit but I was still right there.

He swerved to his left and I followed. He slowed down probably thinking I would get mad.

I lightly grazed his bumper which caused him to pull over. I laughed loudly as he came out of the car with an annoyed face.

"I'm sorry I was kind of bored" I said getting out of my car. "Oh so let's kill me" he said over reacting. "Calm down, it was just a graze" I said leaning on my car.

"What do you want" he sighed. I thought for a moment. Wow. I could've done this ages ago.

I opened my door and spoke, "follow blue pickup, 718292" I said closing the door.

"Now I can ride with you guys" I said walking to the pickup.

Jumping into the backseat I heard Nat "took you three hours" she said sarcastically. I shrugged and kicked my legs onto the middle of the truck.

Steve came back in and drove off. Looking back I saw my car right behind us.

"So, were did Captain America learn to steel a car" Natasha asked smirking.

"Nazi Germany" he said looking at her smirking back. "And were borrowing it, put your feet down".

"You too Hales" he said and I huffed putting my feet Indian style.

After a couple silent minutes Natasha spoke up. "So was that your first kiss". I laughed loudly. "Since you know 1940" she asked.

He turned to her with a little smile.  
"Was it that bad" he asked. I loudly awed at his cuteness.

"No no. It wasn't bad" she said giggling.  
"It was bad" he said defeated.

"I just want to know of you've had experience" she said playfully.

"Yes" he said bravely. I laughed. "Really, with who" I asked but he looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Girls" he said bluntly. I laughed at him. "Ok sure" I said leaning back in the chair.

"Do you not believe me" he asked pretending to be hurt. I shook my head "not one bit" I said smirking at him.

He sighed. I moved to the front sitting on Natasha's lap. "If you have kissed girls, then you'll have no problem kissing me" I said smirking up at him.

"No way, I'm not kissing you" he said blushing a bit.

"I Knew your were lying"

"Your practically my sister" he said kind of disgusted. "You've been there since I just got back, like a sister".

It's true I was there the moment he got unfrozen. Ready to heal him. After watching him try and accommodate to this new world I decided to stick around and help.

"You want to go back to the back" Tasha said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Na" I said leaning back on her.

"So Steve, these _girls_" Tasha said teasingly.

"What you think I made them up, like you do" he shot back. I breathed out loudly giving a "ooh" damn he got her.

"Alright Captain America, who do you want me to be" she ask him jokingly.

"A friend" he stated. "I think you might be in the wrong business mister Rogers" she said landing back on her chair.

"I'm your friend" I said leaning on the door. "Right" I asked him.

"Your my sister" he said serious. I nodded smiling.

"Your the miracle band aid" Natasha teased. I rolled my eyes. She was right, but I don't cover injuries, I heel them.

I got more comfortable on Nat and decided to take a nap.

•*•*•*•*•*•*

"We have to take care of her Steve" said Natasha Romanoff seriously to the man driving next to her.

"She's too week to even be around us" she said again watching the sleeping girl in her arms.

Steve Rogers gave a sigh and looked over at the girls. Natasha was playing with Hayley's dirty blond hair.

"Twenty-two and working with shield" Steve said astonished.

"She didn't have to, you know that right" Natasha asked the blonde man.

"Yeah, and yet she does"

"You think She'll learn how to use herself" Natasha asked.

"Hopefully, because she'll heal anyone no matter what, and she always ends up dizzy or exhausted" Steve pointed out.

"Hopefully when this is all over she can get help, and learn how to use herself" Natasha said readjusting the girl on her.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

I know. No Bucky but I just love the whole movie and I don't want her to come in just for Bucky.

Em ?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hayley" I woke up to someone shaking me. Looking around I was in the back of the truck as Steve was shaking me.

"We're here" he said helping out of the truck.

Looking around it seemed to be a deserted camp or Something.

"Recognize the place" Natasha asked inspecting the lock on the gate.

"I was trained here" Steve said braking the chain and lock with his shield.

Walking behind them I inspected the place. Everything was pretty much brick and rusting steel.

"Change much" I asked walking around Steve to the side of Natasha.

"A little" he said staring around the place.

"Zero heat signature, zero waves, no radio" she said jumping down from a platform. "Dead end" she told us.

I watched Steve stare ahead. "Whoever made this file, must've used a router to trow people of" Nat said as I went to stand next to Steve.

Steve walked over to a bunker looking building. "This buildings not supposed to be here" he said looking it over.

He broke the lock with his shield and pulled the doors apart. The three of us walked in with Steve in the middle.

"This is shield" Natasha said looking around.

We came across three pictures on a wall. I recognized them all immediately.

"Starks father" Natasha said nodding towards his picture.

"Howard" Steve said mentioning the other man.

"Who's the girl" Nat asked Steve. Steve looked down and walked away without answering her.

"Peggy" I whispered to Natasha, she nodded as we followed Steve.

He ran his hand through a shelf. "If you already have a secret _building, _why do you need a secret elevator" he said pulling open the shelves reveling an elevator.

Natasha used one of her gadgets to find out the code. Pushing the buttons the doors opened.

Getting in the elevator it started descending. Opening it's doors again there was a pitch black room.

I refused to walk any further. "Come on Hayley" Steve said holding my hand. I reluctantly followed, right next to Steve.

As we walked lights started flickering and the place lit up. Inside were a bunch of old computers and stuff.

We walked up to what seemed to be the center of the room which held a big screen of an old computer.

"This stuff is ancient" Natasha said looking around. "This can't be were it came from" she said chuckling.

Letting Steve's hand go I pointed at the out of place high tech looking thing on the desk. Natasha looked at it and placed the USB in it.

The whole place started turning on and green lines started appearing in the main screen.

"Let's play a game" Natasha said mockingly. She looked back at Steve. "It's from a movie"

"I know, I saw" Steve said a bit annoyed. I laughed loudly at them.

Then a faint face appeared in the screen "Steve Rogers, Natalia Romanoff, Hayley Hale" the computer stated in an old German accent.

"Must be a recording" Nat said standing up straighter than she was.  
"I am not recording" the thing said sounding a little pissed.

"My time to go" I said going to walk away. "No" Steve said grabbing my hand.

"Well I am not sticking around I'll be around" I said as Steve's let my arm go.

Walking around the place I heard there conversation about how Hydra wanted to take over the world or Something like that. Hearing Something break I quickly made my way back to them.

I saw the main screen broken. Then the face appeared in another monitor.

"Guys" Natasha said alerted. We looked at her phone thing and saw a missile headed this way.

"Who fired" Steve asked walking around the place.

"Shield" Natasha said kind of confused.

"I seem to be staling _Captain_" the face said. Zola. Steve found a vent and pulled it open. Being closer to it Natasha jumped right in.

I ran straight for it as Steve grabbed my arm pulling me to his chest Natasha on my right he covered us with his shield.

A bunch of a rumbling and tremendous heat. I heard Natasha give out a scream and I let tears run down my face.

After a while I felt Steve trying to push the rock away. "Natasha" I asked feeling for her. I felt hair and moved my way to her face. "Nat" I asked silently. "Natasha" I asked again louder.

"Tasha" I whimpered trying again but putting my hands on her chest. I felt more tears run down.

"Steve" I cried out to him. He looked down and picked her up. "She's just in some kind of shock" Steve said calmly.

Breathing an air of relief, that's when I noticed she was breathing perfectly fine. Why did to check that first I scolded myself.

"Stay right behind me" Steve told me sternly. Nodding at him we made our way out to the forest.

I saw the quinjets looking out as we made our way out of the area. "My car" it should still be good"

Steve looked at me crazy. "It's advanced it probably like knew there was a missile and left" I said taking its keys out of my pocket.

I clicked the lock button twice. Nothing. Then again and nothing. "It should be coming" I stated walking behind Steve.

After five dreadful minutes of walking I heard the familiar roar of my engine.

Putting Natasha in the backseat Steve got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger seat.

"Were to" I asked leaning my chair back. "I have an idea" he said dialing an address. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"You should also take a nape Steve" I said peeking at him. He looked at me and thought for a whole.

"Your right" he said leaning his chair back he closed his eyes.

Soon we were all asleep.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Wow. This was long. I think

Next chapter will be short. Probably. And only about 3 chapters till Bucky❤️

Comment,

Pleasssssssssse

Love Em ?


	6. Chapter 6

Steve knocked on the door of his _friends_ house. I've never met this man, so I don't consider him a _friend_.

About a minute later the door opened revealing a dark skinned man that was slightly sweating.

"Hey" the man said confused. "We need a place to stay low, everyone's trying to kill us" Steve stated.

The man looked us over. We were dirty with ash and what not. "Not everyone" the man said opening the door for us with no second thought to it.

He's a friend.

I extended my hand "Hayley Hale" I said as he shook my hand. "Sam Wilson"

I recognized the name. I read it somewhere. I pondered his name for a while, but nothing came to me.

He lead us to a bathroom where we could clean our selves. I laid on the bed when I was done while Natasha sat by my feet.

They discussed there relation ship? I don't know I wasn't paying attention. I heard someone walk this way.

I looked to my side and I saw Sam standing there. "I made breakfast, if you people eat that" he joked.

"I do" I said standing and following him. He had eggs and bagels made. I sat on his table and began eating.

Steve and Natasha walked in sitting around me.

"Who would launch a missile strike, from shield" Natasha asked picking at her food.

"Who's sitting on top of the most secure building" Steve asked looking at us. "Pierce" I said with a mouth full of bagel.

"How did fugitives 'kidnap' shield, in broad daylight" Steve asked. "You don't" Sam and me answered him together.

Sam put a folder in front of us "what's this" Steve asked picking the folder.

"Call it a, resume" Sam said playfully yet serious. I read the top "Falcon" ohhoho that's what I read. He was on a mission when his partner was killed. After that he left.

"Thought you said you were a pilot" Steve asked looking at him.

"I never said pilot" Sam said folding his arms with a smirk.

"I can't ask you for your help" Steve said putting the folder down.

"Dude, **Captain** **America** needs my help. No better reason to get back in" Sam said excitedly.

"Were can we get one of these" Natasha asked referring to his mechanical wings.

"Lasts ones in Fort, heavily guarded, three gates, and a twelve inch wall" he said sitting next to Steve across me.

"Shouldn't be a problem" Tasha said shrugging.

"I'm leaving my car" I said standing and stretching. "And can I get Something else to wear" I asked.

"I got clothes you can wear" Sam said and everyone looked at him. "My cousin stayed over the other day, she's you size" he said chuckling.

He took me to a room with a few bit of girl clothes. I ended up putting on some skinny light blue jeans with a navy blue V-neck.

I walked out and everyone was ready to leave. Walking downstairs to Sam's car I put my clothes in my car and got in in the back of Sam's blue Malibu.

After retrieving Falcons wings I was on top of a building with Natasha and Steve.

"Alright, Hales, you got a steady hand right" Natasha asked as her back was to me and she was grabbing something.

"Yeah" I asked quizzically. She turned around a huge sniper in her hands. "Your going to scare someone" she said handing it to me.

"This is so heavy" I said as I was barley able to hold it up. Steve grabbed it for me. He put it on the ground as it stood on three legs.

"Do you know how to work it" he asked. "I've seen movies" I said shrugging.

"Good enough" Natasha said standing next to me.

"Ok now if you look down there's going to be a bald guy" she said grabbing her phone. "Here" she said letting me see the photo of this man.

"He has a tie on, when we tell you to, I want you to point at him" she said calmly.

"You'r not going to shoot him" Steve said reading my expression.

"Just scare him, point at his tie" I nodded and she handed me an earpiece and gloves so I can talk to them.

Putting on the earpiece I was able to hear Natasha and speak to her from the inside of the glove.

"We'll be back" Natasha said leaving with Steve. I nodded laying down behind the sniper.

I inspected the sniper and pushed a red button. It let out a red light. Just what I needed.

Turning it back off I looked for this bald man. After a couple minutes I found him hugging another man.

He answered his phone when I heard Natasha "point at him now" she said and I pushed the red button.

He looked down at his tie then tried to look for the shooter, but I was too high for him to notice me.

"Alright. He's going to go and turn the building, follow him, but turn you the light off" she said and I complied.

"If he runs, shoot him and leave the building" she said flatly. I felt my heart start thumping.

Don't run dude, I'm not in the mood to kill you.

Please don't run.

He turned the corner and I breathed in delight. "Got him" I heard Natasha say and I rolled over in my back composing myself.

After a good seven minutes I stood and dusted myself of. The roof door was thrown open and the bald man fell foward.

He stood up and looked panicked. "tell me about Zola" Steve said pushing him.

"Never heard of him" the man clearly lied receiving another push from Steve. They were making there way to the edge of the building.

"What were you doing on the **boat**" Steve asked him.

"I get sea sick, throwing up" he said getting to the very edge. Steve grabbed his shirt as in to throw him off.

"Really, this is your plan, scare me, pretend your going to _push_ me off" the man said smirking. "It's not your style Rogers" he said with a point.

"Your right" Steve said putting him down. "It's not" he smother the mans suit.

"Your right" Steve said putting him down. "It's not" he said smoothing his suit.

"It's hers" he said moving out the way as Natasha smirked. She kicked him and he fell backwards.

"Guys" I said going to look over the building but Steve didn't let me by grabbing my arm.

I looked at him skeptically. He gave me a 'trust me' look. standing by them Natasha spoke up. "What about that accountant Lora" she said snapping her finger.

"Lilian" Steve said letting my arm go. "Yeah shes cute" she said in a way I'm guessing trying to get him with someone.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that" Steve said.

Out of nowhere I saw Sam fly up with the massive wings of steel. He let go of the man and landed. He turned around dramatically and i giggled.

"Alright, alright, you guys are a threat to not only shield but hydra" he said on his knees with one hand up.

"Zola's seeing the future of people, and eliminated the ones that are a threat" he said standing.

"How" I asked stepping forward. "Your past, he looks at your taxes, your jobs, your damn act scores".

"What then" Steve asked him. "Oh my god, pierce is going to kill me" he said turning around.

"What then" Natasha said as Sam grabbed him from behind.

"Then he'll scratch them off. He's using the helicarriers, a few million at a time" he said in a whisper shout.

We lead Jasper to the car so he can explain more. Thanks to Sam I learned his name.

Siting between Natasha and jasper in the middle of the backseat I kept inspect the sniper. I really liked this thing.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks" Jasper said desperately. Then out of nowhere his window was shattered and a metal arm grabbed him.

It threw him across the freeway were a truck hit him. Natasha threw me to the front were I straddled Sam and she did to Steve.

"It's him, it's the winter soldier" Natasha said and my body went numb.. 

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Finally finished this one. I hope there's no errors. I know I left one I couldn't find just let me know and I'll fix it.

Buckys in the next chapter guyysssss.

Love Em ?


	7. Chapter 7

Holding the sniper on Sam's right Natasha pushed Steve's face forward when the soldier shot at him from the roof.

She shot upwards and Sam slammed on the brakes. Looking behind me I saw him flip and put his hand in the ground stopping himself.

Only his forehead was visible, he had a mask covering almost everything. He had what seemed to be long black, maybe brown hair.

"Do you know how to use that" Sam asked me loudly.

"I can try" I said and put the heavy gun on his shoulder I was about to shoot when I saw how close the car was.

Ramming us from behind, my cheek hit the gun re opening the cut. I looked over to Natasha and she was reaching for her gun that had fallen.

The car was being dragged by the car behind us. I was watching the road ahead of us as the winter soldier walked this way.

As the car got closer he jumped on it. Getting back on the roof. Natasha still hasn't gotten the gun.

The soldiers metal hand broke through the windshield pulling out the steering wheel.

"Oh" Sam yelled out. I positioned my gun on his shoulder once more and peeked through the scope.

Seeing a wheel, I shot.

I saw the SUV tilt. I hit it. "I hit it" I said loudly. "I hit it!" I told them. But no one was listening.

I felt myself get pulled and I was ontop of Steve next to Natasha with Sam behind us.

"Hold on" Steve yelled as he broke the door and we began sliding on his shield.

Holding the sniper close to me, me and Sam started rolling. I stopped before him.

I ran towards the back of a car. I peeked out and saw the soldier grab a huge gun from the men he was with.

He pointed to the left and shot. looking over I saw Steve push Natasha towards a car, while the bullet hit his shield. it exploded and he flew of the bridge.

I tried to look for Sam but I couldn't see him. Looking over I saw the winter soldier after Natasha.

She crossed over a median and ran. The soldier shot a car and she jumped down.

I felt my heart start thumping. The soldier made his way to the other side of the bridge. He stood there for a couple of second before being shot at.

He turned around and sat against the bridge wall. He slowly took of his goggle like things. He then turned around quickly shooting all over the place.

He walked back to the men. He told them something and jumped down. The men connected Something to a car next to them and jumped down.

I ran over when there was two left. The huge gun in my hand didn't seem so heavy anymore when I pointed at one of them and shot.

He went down without a noise. I saw the other man being attacked by Sam. I went over to them and saw the man I shot on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Hey, you did good" Sam said pulling me away from the man.

"I have to get my wings, wait here" I nodded. Once he left I grabbed the ropes and made my way down.

Landing behind a man not paying attention, I looked around and saw the winter soldier walking another direction.

I propelled myself after him. Using my legs I ran at an extraordinary speed. This was what I was known for. Being extremely fast.

I was right behind, grabbing the gun, I hit him in the back. He turned around and I hit him in the stomach.

"Natasha" I yelled out and heard no one response. Oh no. I looked up and met a pair if cold blue eyes.

I backed up and pointed the gun at him. He quickly grabbed it pulling it from me and tossing it. He grabbed my throat and slammed me to a car.

I was able to breath perfectly fine, which told me he wasn't holding tight. I felt my heart stop and I got goosebumps.

Then Natasha jumped out of nowhere and started fighting with him. I went and grabbed the sniper.

Looking over I saw Natasha running away. I ran towards her getting next to her. "Run" she said loudly. "Keep going" she said telling me to run away. Which I didn't.

I heard the windows of the car next to us shatter. Natasha fell to her knees grabbing her shoulder. She sat against a car.

"Let me see it" I said leaning in front of her. "No" she said serious. "Nat" I said moving her hand away and she pushed me away.

"It's a bullet wound, your not getting anywhere near it" she said flatly.

"I can take it, I promise" I lied getting closer. I looked behind her and saw the soldier pointing a gun at us. I got the sniper and pointed it at him.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before Steve appeared. They fought for a while and clearly the soldier was wining this fight.

The soldier was way faster than what I had thought. And stronger.

Finally Steve got the upper hand and threw the soldier. I saw his black mask fall.

He stood and was facing me and Natasha. I recognized his face immediately. He turned around to Steve "Bucky" Steve asked unbelievably.

"Who the hell is Bucky" the soldiers deep voice asked back. I could feel Steve's heartbreak.

The soldier pointed his gun at Steve ready too shoot and I aimed mine at him.

Sam flew in and kicked Bucky sending him off his feet. I looked over to Natasha and noticed she looked pale.

"Come on Nat, let me help you just a little" I asked her. Which she gave me a 'no' look. I sighed and saw a bunch of cars coming.

People jumped out of the cars holding guns to all of us. They pulled me up by my forearms and took _my_ sniper.

"Where does a little girl like you get a big boy toy like this" another guy said inspecting the sniper. I ignored there statement.

I saw them put a gun to Steve's head ready to shoot. I freaked and started thrashing around.

"Little feisty eh" the man said grabbing me tighter. "Wouldn't want that cheek to bleed more now do we" he said pushing me forward.

I used my leg to kick backwards and the man groaned but didn't let go. They put me in a van were Sam was sitting next to Natasha.

They sat me across Natasha and put some metal things on my hands. Then they put Steve next to me.

Two guards came in and sat by the front of the van. We sat in silence as the bus started moving.

"We need to put pressure on that" Steve said trying to move forward. "If not she'll bleed out right here" Sam added.

"I tried but she didn't let me" I whispered to Steve. "I wouldn't either" he stated truthfully. I just groaned and watched Natasha.

One of the guards took out a tazer and zapped it menacingly. Then the guard turned and tazerd the other guard. Kicking him in the face the other guard went down.

Taking off the helmet, the guard turned out to be Maria Hill. I sighed in content. "Wow, that was squeezing my brain" she said jokingly.

She looked at Sam. "Who's he" she asked no one in particular.

"A friend" I said as she took out another gadget. She melted the floor, Steve grabbed his shield and I got the sniper.

"So you like that thing huh" Natasha asked me. I nodded smiling at her.

"Where'd you get it" I asked her putting it in my shoulder where it doesn't weight much.

She shrugged "they had it were they had the wings. It was actually in a glass container" she said looking at me.

Nodding at he we followed Maria to a grey van were we got in.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Here it is guyssssss

Kind of short ? sorry.

Please vote. Comment.

Love Em ?


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Steve helped Nat of the grey van and I got off behind them. We were what seemed like behind a dam. We followed Maria as she lead us into a cave like entrance.

Walking down the barley lit hallway I heard a man run up behind us. I quickly pointed my sniper at him.

"Woah" he said coming to a halt. "He's with us" I heard Hills voice, I put the gun down apologizing.

"GSW, she's lost at least a pint" hill told the man. "Maybe two" I corrected.

"Let me take her" the man said "she'll want to see him first" Maria said as we turned a corner.

In front of us was what seemed like a room made out of that plasticity stuff. Opening one side we saw Nick laying in a bed.

My mouth did an O as I stared at him. "About damn time" he stated calmly. I let out a breath of relief.

"You look awful" I stated relieved.

"Perforated liver, shattered collarbone, lacerated spinal column, and one hell of a headache" he explained.

"Don't forget the collapsed lung" the doctor informed. "Oh no, let's not forget that" Nick stated sarcastically.

Looking over to Natasha she had the doctor working on her shoulder. "they cut you open, your heart stopped" Natasha exclaimed.

"Diderot dioxin B, it'll slow your heart, a beat per minute" he said sitting up.  
"Banner created it for stress, didn't work so great for him, so we found a use for it".

"Why all the secrecy" Steve asked. "Why not just tell us" he said lightly aggravated.

"Taking the directors life had to look successful" Maria said. "Makes sense" I added.

"Can't kill you, if you'r already dead" Nick said. "Plus, I didn't know who to trust" he stated.

"Ma'm" I heard the man I almost shot earlier. I turned around, this was the first time I've been called 'ma'm'.

"You might need stitches on your cheek" he told me. I made a disgusted face. I hate stitches.

"You sure" I asked him, he inspected my cheek further. "Maybe" he said uncertain. He quickly got some cream and spread it on my cheek, he then placed gauze and taped it down.

"That'll do for now" he said putting the stuff back in his pockets. Nick was getting up from his bed.

"I can heel some of-" I was cut off by two simultaneous No's coming from Natasha and Steve. I put my hands up in surrender.

He walked with us down another hallway. "what's the point of being able to heel someone, but not allowed" I whispered to myself.

"You can what" the doctor said coming out of no where. "Uh what" I said pretending I didn't say anything.

"What did you say" he asked me. "I didn't say anything" I said confused. He just nodded and walked away. Phew.

We entered another room and there was a table with four chairs. Nick took one chair, Nat and I took another, Maria took the last while Steve and Sam stood.

There was at least five laptops on the table. "This man declined the noble peace prize" Fury said taking out a photo of Pierce. "He said, peace isn't an achievement, it was a responsibility".

He sat up straighter "see, stuff like this, is why I have trust issues" he said angrily.

"We have to stop the launch" Natasha said. "I don't think the counsels accepting my call anymore" Nick said as he opened a brief case.

Inside the brief case were three metal pallets that seemed to belong inside a computer or something.

"What are those", I asked. "what's that" Sam asked at the same time. Nick looked at us. "Targeting blades" Natasha told us.

"Once the helicarriers reach over thirty thousand feet, they'll triangulate, and use the satellites to become fully weaponised" Maria explained using one of the laptops for us to visually see.

"We need to breach those carriers, and replace there targeting blades with ours" Nick further explained.

"One or two won't cut it" Maria started of, "makes sense" I said silently. Maria looked at me "We need to link all three carriers for this to work" she said.

"Even if one of those ships remain operational, a whole lot of people are going to die" she stated.

"We have to assume every one on board the helicarriers are Hydra" Nick told us.

"We have to get passed them, and insert our blades" Nick stated. "And after, maybe we can salvage what's left of shield" Nick said.

"We're not salvaging anything" Steve said loudly. "We're not just taking down carriers Nick, were taking down shield" he said angrily.

"Shield had nothing to do with it" Nick said defensively. "You gave me this mission, this is how it ends" Steve said determined.

"Shields been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra grew right under your nose, and nobody noticed" Steve said a bit calmer.

"Why do you think were meeting in this _cave_" Nick asked Steve. "I noticed" he said slowly

"How many people paid the price before you did" Steve stated. Nick stayed silently.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes" he said truthfully. "And if you did have, would you have told me" Steve questioned. "Or would you compartmentalized that too" he said sharply.

"Shield, Hydra, it all goes" Steve explained.

Nick looked over at Maria "he's right" she silently said. He then looked at Natasha, she leaned back in her chair agreeing, he glanced at me and I nodded.

He looked up at Sam "don't look at me, I do what he does, just slower" Sam said serious. I stifled a giggle getting a look from Steve.

Steve looked at Nick "looks like you'r giving the orders now Captain" Nick stated proudly.

I smiled up at Steve getting up from my chair. "I'm going outside" I said walking out. "I'll go with you" Steve said catching up to me.

He helped up some steep steps and we were outside. It was a bridge type thing that over looked a body of water and some trees.

I leaned against the railing looking out. And Steve stood there thinking.

"So, you keeping the gun" Steve stated.  
I lightly chuckled "yeah".

"And it's a Sniper" I said with jokingly attitude while Steve chuckled.

After a couple of silent minutes Sam walked out. "He's going to be there you know" Sam referd to Bucky.

"I know" Steve said nodding. "Whoever the man he used to be, the guy he is know, I don't think he's the kind you save, he's the kind you stop" Sam said.

"We could try" I stated, Steve looked at me then to Sam "I don't think I can do that" Steve truthfully said.

"He might not give you a choice" Sam stated. "He doesn't know you" Sam said.

"He will" Steve said looking at Steve. "Hopefully" I said quietly.

"Gear up, its time" Steve said walking away.

"Your going to wear that" Sam asked incredulously.

"No, your going to fight a war, you need a uniform" Steve said standing next to me.

"Come on" he told and I followed him. We met up with Natasha inside "I need my suit from the museum" he told us.

"Perfect, Hayley the nerd knows the museum like the palm of her hand" she said proudly, I laughed at her.

"Can you get me in" he asked as we walked towards the entrance. "Yeah" I said shrugging.

We all got in the grey van and hill drove  
towards the museum.

It was a rather long drive. Once at the museum, Fury and Natasha went there own way. "Alright come on, there's an emergency exit door in the back" I told Steve.

Picking the lock, we went in. Turning a corner we didn't see no security, we .made a run for the statues and as quickly as we could undresses Steve's mannequin.

We quickly whent to leave but saw an old security guard. It was the same one that told me to leave the other day.

We waited for him to turn or leave. Once he turned around Steve grabbed my hand and made a run for it.

"Come on Steve, you know I'm faster" I told him as I started dragging him. He rolled his eyes smiling.

We got back in the van with Sam and Maria. Steve quickly started changing into his _uniform_ once the car started to move.

Maria drove us to a secure location in the other side of the shield building. We'd have to hike there.

Thankfully once we started going through the woods it was daylight. We made it to the shore of the lake surrounding shield.

"Here we go" Maria said stepping into the water. "Wait" I said before going in. "Will this break" I said extending the sniper.

Maria gave me an 'are you serious'. "No, that's the classified AS50, painted under the radar black, with a 55 gage silencer, 23 rounds, and a speed of 10 feet per .3 seconds" she explained. "It has NATO cartridges, with a 12.7 BMG, semi-automatic 4,210 range" she explained further. She grabbed the gun and took out a small matte black dagger that I never noticed. "one of the sharpest" she said letting a leaf fall on it and it cut the leaf in half.

"Cool" I said not knowing anything she just explained. I'll Google it later.

"How did you even get that" she asked. "Natasha said ah just grabbed it" I shrugged at her.

"I can just fly you guys, we don't have to get in the water" Sam said just realizing this.

"Oh thank _God_ I didn't get in the water" I said putting my hand on my chest making it more dramatic.

One by one Sam took us to the building..

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Finally. I had to redo this one because it got ear wade the first time around.

No Bucky  
SORRY ? ﾟﾘﾬ? ﾟﾘﾬ

Vote. And comment pleaseeeee

Love Em ?


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Maria held a gun towards the door as it opened. A man looked at us shocked and sacred.

"Excuse us" Steve asked politely, the man put his hands in the air and did a funny movement with his hand letting us pass.

Maria lead us to a control room as people just stared at us. Joining Maria and Sam I put my gun up too.

Steve went up to a microphone and began talking.

"Attention all shield agents" he started off. "This is Steve Rogers, you heard a lot about me these past couple of days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. Shield is not what we thought it was. It had been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is there leader, the strike and insight are hydra as well. I don't know how many more, but I know there in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want, absolute control. They shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you lunch those helicarriers today, hydra will be able to kill anyone, anywhere that stand in there way. Unless _we_ stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pray. And if I'm the only one, then so be it, but I'm willing to bet I'm not" he finished stepping away from the microphone.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head" Sam teased, I hit his arm playfully smiling at Steve.

I heard alarms start to go off. Looking out the window I saw the water start disapearing and panels open up.

"Guys" I said loudly. "There initiating launch" Maria stated looking at her laptop screen.

I saw one rise up and start ascending. "The guys left" Maria inquired. I quickly turned and ran after them. My quick legs getting me quickly to them outside .

"Hey Cap, how do we know the good guys, from the bad" Sam asked.

"Are you serious" I asked him. "If there shooting at you there bad" Steve said slowly.

"Alright Hayley, stay here" Steve said still running. I laughed at him " yeah sure" I said going ahead of them.

I felt somone wrap there arms around my waist and I was off the ground. Sam. "If you kept running you would've died" he said as there was a huge drop.

"Leave me in the one over there" I said to the one already in the air. He quickly flew over and dropped me off. I put my glove and ear piece on.

"Maria how many men on the one I'm on" I asked into my hand.

"About seven, be careful" she said in a motherly tone. "Always" I said grabbing my gun and slowly walking around things.

Hearing bomb like shooting I looked over and saw Sam avoiding air strikes. "You got this Sam" I said into my hand.

"Said the one hidden" he stated quickly. I laughed at him. I heard two voices from my left.

I leaned against a quinjet and aimed at one. I breathed in and shot. The man went down like a stone. The other man took out his gun and aimed all over the place.

Quickly aiming at him it shot again. Two down five to go. I walked towards the entrance and a man was coming out. I hit him in the face knocking him out.

"Hey Cap, I think I found those bad guys you were talking about" I heard Sam in my ear.

I aimed my gun at him. My finger froze. I just killed two men, i'm about to kill another.

I covered my mouth "oh my god" I whispered to myself. "Hayley" Steve questioned. I didn't answer him.

"Hayley" Maria asked me. I pointed my gun at the man again. My eyes turned watery. I put the gun down again.

"I can't kill him" I said into my hand piece. "Yes you can" Steve said reassuringly.

"If you don't take his life, he'll take ours" he said calmly. I nodded "okay" I whispered into my hand.

I positioned the gun at his chest held my breath and shot. The gun was so close to me that I heard a click once it hit him. I let out the breath.

"Maria" I asked going inside the building. "Yes" she asked. "I heard a click from the guy I just shot" I said lowly. "It's called a double hit, the bullets your gun uses will explode once it hits target" she said quickly, I just nodded walking towards were the targeting blades are supposed to be at.

"Falcon status" Maria asked. "Engaging" he said loudly.

A man was sitting on a chair looking at a magazine. I aimed and shot. Every time I shoot one I feel myself getting cold.

A kick to my back made me fall, but I didn't let go of the gun. I turned around only to be punched hard on my bad cheek.

I kicked upwards at the mans chest and he stumbled back. Quickly getting up I whent to aim at him but I wasn't fast enough, he grabbed the front of my gun and pulled it from me.

He smirked at me "lets play" he said punching me again. I stumbled backwards a bit.

I kicked him and hit his stomach. "You got strong legs chick" the man said advancing me. I shrugged at him.

"Got the first one, alpha lock" I heard Steve say. "Falcon were are you now" Maria asked. "Had to take a detour" falcon yelled.

He went in for another punch but I avoided it by ducking, at the same time I kicked upwards towards his face.

"I'm in" I heard falcon state. "Bravo lock" he said. "Two down, one to go" Maria stated.

"Hayley, you there yet" she asked me. But I couldn't answer. "Hayley" she asked again.

I backed up from the man and went to kick him again. This time he grabbed my leg and flipped me, my arm hit a pointy edge. I let out a scream of agony as I felt the blood come out from the bottom of my elbow.

"Hayley" Steve yelled. I got back and punched the man in the face. He chuckled at me, "strong legs, but what about those arm" he said grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back.

"Helicarriers 45 degrees of port val" Maria said "Hayley" she questioned again.

I threw my left leg backwards hitting his knee he buckled and fell. "Six minutes" Maria stated.

"Sam going to need a ride" I heard Steve, "let me know when your ready" Sam said.

"I just did" he said and no one spoke again. I was on top of the man, my back on his stomach, and threw my good elbow at his face.

I heard his head hit the ground and his grip loosened. I quickly got off him and ran towards my gun. Grabbing it I aimed it at him. He was still on the ground rubbing his face.

He looked at me shocked I pointed it at his chest and shot, hearing the click again.

"Hayley, were are you" Steve asked me.

"The hellicarrier, I got held up a bit" I said into my hand.

"Alright were coming to you, were are you" he asked again. "On my way to the blades" I said making my way. I know there were three people left.

"You know, your a lot heavier than what you look" I heard Sam's voice.  
"Yeah, I had a big breakfast" Steve replied back.

I heard a grunt "Steve" Sam yelled. Then I heard Sam "Cap, Cap, are you okay" Sam asked scared. "Yeah, I'm here, I'm still in the helicarrier" Steve stated.

"Were are you" asked Steve. "What happened" I asked a bit scared. "I'm grounded, the suits down, I'm sorry Captain" Sam said sadly.

"Don't worry, I got it" Steve reassured him. "Guys, what happened" I asked loudly.

"Bucky, he's on the ship" Sam told me. Oh no. I finally made it to the blades. I leaned against the railing feeling a bit heavy and tired.

My arm hasn't stopped bleeding. I turned my arm around and noticed how big and deep the cut was.

"Oh god" I said grabbing it and applying pressure. I screamed in pain.

"Hayley" Steve asked. "I'm okay, I'm okay" I said letting the cut go, it started bleeding again.

"Sam, Romlove is headed up to the conference room" Maria said. "I'm on it" Sam said back. Who the hell is Romlove.

"Maria, I'm going to need a doctor soon" I said watching the blood drip. "How bad" she asked quickly. "Bad" I said holding the cut again. I whimpered in pain.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Steve, I need to get out of here fast" I said letting my gun drop to the floor. "I'm cut bad" I said turning around.

I didn't look up at him as I tried to grip the cut harder, whimpering again.

"I'm almost there Hales" I heard Steve in my ear.

I heard my heart beat in my ears as I felt my eyes water. I was hurt and scared. I put my hand to my mouth "please hurry" I whispered.

"Sams going to Romlove" I said pretending it's still Steve, but my voice quiverd.

"He's on the ground" I said walking away from whoever the man was and towards my gun.

I quickly bend down and aimed it to the person. My whole arm protest and I let the gun go hissing in pain.

Standing in front of me was The Winter Soldier, James Buchanan Barnes. He stared at me curiously. I backed away from him and ran towards the other side of the blades.

I didn't hear him come after me though. I sighed in relief. Why can't I heel myself. I thought angrily.

After a couple of minutes I heard more steps. "People are going to die buck" I heard Steve.

"I can't let that happened" Steve said desperately. Then it went silent. "Please don't make me do this" Steve said sadly. Then more silence.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang in my ears. Then gun shots and grunts. I was loosing to much blood to try and help, so I didn't even look.

Then I heard a loud growl like yell. That sure as hell was not Steve.

Somehow the fight went under me and I saw Steve grab Bucky in a choke hold. Bucky ended up passing out.

"One minute" Maria said desperately. I saw Bucky quickly stand and take a gun out. He aimed it upwards and shot. Twice. I heard two grunts after each shot.

Then another and I heard Steve catch his breath. I quickly got up and made my way to him.

He was in the floor all cut up holding his stomach. He was weaker than me at this point.

I took the opportunity and pressed my hands to his stomach. "No" he whispered trying to push me away.

I felt myself get weaker and tired. Steve pushed me off of him. "That's enough" he said strongly.

I heeled him just enough. I sat against the railing. Steve slowly climbed up to the panels, and connected it. "Charlie lock" he said coming to sit next to me.

"OK cap get out of there with Hayley" Maria said quickly. Steve looked at me and I nodded. He grabbed my hand "fire now" he said. "But Steve" Maria questioned. "Just do it" I said quietly into my other hand.

"Do it now" Steve said loudly. I heard the guns start to go off. Steve and I helped each other up making our way somewhere else.

A loud scream cut through the air. We looked down and saw Bucky stuck under a railing.

"Go help him" I said sitting down against another railing.

Steve jumped down and started helping him. Together they got the tailing off of him.

I looked around to see if I could see my gun, to no avail. I looked back at Steve and Bucky.

In my ear I heard Sam yelling to Natasha about a building number. Natasha asked hill were Rogers and Hale were.

"Hayley" she asked but I didn't respond.

"You know me" Steve said getting up in front of Bucky. "No I don't" bucky yelled hitting him hard.

I started to make my way down to them."Bucky, you've known me your whole life" he said getting hit even harder. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes".

"Shut up" yelled Bucky hitting Steve once again. Steve took his mask off "I'm not going to fight you" Steve said dropping his shield.

Slowly but surely I ended up right behind them.

"Your my friend" he said sadly. Bucky tackled him. "Your my mission" Bucky spoke angrily. I felt my heart shatter.

Bucky started punching him with his metal arm rapidly. "Stop" I said softly. "Stop" I tried again. I made my way towards them.

"Your, my, mission" Bucky said between punches. "Then finish it, because I'm with you to the end of the line".

Bucky seemed to stop punching him after that. It was the calm before the storm.

Something hit the glass and Steve fell. "Steve" I screamed out. I was sitting on top of a non broken metal pipe.

I didn't think twice and let myself fall after him. Unfortunately, I didn't land were he did.

I swam around going under the water looking for him to no avail. I ignored the pain in my arm as I forced myself to the shore.

Getting there I looked out to the water and saw my gun floating towards the shore I grabbed it and placed it on the dirt.

Starting to go back in and look for Steve, I stopped dead in my tracks I saw Bucky dragging him out. He was unconscious.

Bucky stared at me. I made my way towards them and grabbed Steve's head as Bucky gently placed him on the dirt.

"Thank you" I said quietly. He didn't say or do anything. I put my hand to his chest and let myself give in.

I started seeing black dots when Steve sat up. I saw Steve's mouth moving but I didn't hear anything.

He grabbed my face and he seemed to be yelling, at me.

But I couldn't do anything. Then all I saw was black.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

? how was this one guys.

Please vote, and comment.

Love Em ?


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up hearing a light beeping. I opened my eyes looking around it was dark, there were machines around me making little beeping noises.

Adjusting my eyes to the light, I saw the machines were connected to me. Showing all my data.

Looking to my left, I saw Natasha laying across a recliner. "Nat" I called out softly. She twitched but didn't wake. "Natasha" I said a bit louder, she groaned sitting up.

She watched me for a couple of seconds "Steve is going to kill you" she stated standing. I chuckled sitting up, I had about two IV's in my arms.

Natasha sat by my feet "how long have I been out" I asked. "couple of hours" she said taking out her phone "it's four am" she told me.

"How's Steve" I asked, "he's asleep" she said yawning. "But I though I heeled him".

"Yeah, one bullet wound, and the water from his lungs" she huffed. "Only" I asked laying back on the bed.

"They now what you are, all of shield Intel is out" she said serious. "They've been trying to take some of your blood ever since" she explained.

I let out a loud breath. A doctor came in with a Clipboard in hand. "Miss Hale" he started off. "How are you feeling" he asked turning on the lights.

"Fine" I stated shrugging. "Well, tests show you have gunshot wounds, and water in your lungs, and severe bleeding" he said calmly.

"The only real thing, that affected you was the severe bleeding, which was caused by a major cut under your left elbow" the doctor said.

"We started stitching it, but it composed itself" the doctor said flipping through the clipboard.

"So there's nothing wrong with me" I asked feeling relieved.

He flipped to another sheet "nope, you just acquired sect-oral heterochromia on your left eye" he said looking up at me smiling.

"What is that" I asked desperately. He chuckled "discoloration of your eye color" he explained. What.

"Well miss, you can leave when you like" the doctor said leaving. "A nurse will be in soon to take your IV's out" the doctor said shutting the door.

"Do I have any clothes" I asked Natasha. She nodded "I got you some sweats and a shirt".

The door reopened and a lady walked in, she smiled at us "I'm here to let you leave" she stated walking up to me.

"Oh no, we're not leaving yet" Natasha said kindly, clearly faking it.

"Oh alright" the lady said leaving. I looked at Natasha confused. "Like there taking that needle" she said walking up to me.

"Why, what" I asked confused. "Remember, they want to experiment with your blood" she said like I was a five year old. I made an O with my mouth.

She grabbed my arm "you know how do this" I asked her "can't be that hard" she said pulling one out. I hissed in pain, the needle was way to long.

"See, there's blood in here, they're not stupid, but neither am I" she said moving to my other arm. She took the needle out and placed them in a small container, then in her pocket.

She grabbed a bag and gave it to me, inside were my clothes. "Change" she said as she grabbed the water bags that were connected to me.

She went to the sink and cut them open "you can never be too sure" she said. I quickly put on the grey sweatpants and the overly big shirt.

"Who's shirt is this" I asked her as I tucked it into the sweats. She shrugged "I think Sam's" she said as she lit the bags on fire.

"Excessive" I whispered to myself. She looked at me smirking "you never now". "I know your a bit paranoid" I said teasingly.

"You haven't seen what I have" she said as I put on my boots. I stood up "ready" i said stretching.

She smirked at me "what" I asked confused. "We have to go to court".

"Not dressed like this" I huffed. "Do you have nice clothes in your house" she asked.

"A couple" I said nodding. "Good" she said opening the door holding it for me. I followed her around the hospital.

"Wait, can I see Steve" I asked. "Not right now" she said quickly catching an elevator from closing. I sighed following her.

Making it to the garage she lead me to her corvette, "wheres my car" I asked her as we got in her car.

"So the only people who you allow to go in your car is me, Steve, tony, and fury" she asked happily.

I nodded smirking "its in your house" she stated. "Thanks" I told her she nodded at me and left the hospital garage.

After a ten minute silence we made it to my apartment, it was filled with cops and what not.

"Alright everyone out" Natasha yelled, everyone quickly let me pass. I unlocked my door and we whent inside.

"Are you going to stay here, living here" she asked, meaning about all the people knowing were I live.

"Most likely not" I said sadly looking around. She nodded "have you seen your eye" she asked smiling at me.

"No" I said rushing to a mirror looking at myself I saw my eye.

The usual two grey eyes, weren't there, there was one grey, and one half brown half grey. Split down the middle in a perfect line.

"Oh god" I said to myself. "It's beautiful" Natasha said standing besides me. "It looks like I have a disease or something".

"Oh come on Hales, you know it's pretty" she said going through my closet. I stared at it a bit longer. it wasn't that bad.

"Perfect" I heard Natasha say as she picked out Something for me. Looking over at her I saw a black skirt with a cream sleeves blouse and cream heels.

"You know, I've never been in here" Nat said walking around the small apartment. "Well not while you were in here" she said slickly. I laughed changing into what she picked out.

I walked to the my small closet and picked out a black leather jacket. "You know, you have like four leather jackets and barley wear them" she said looking through my closet.

"You have a lot of men shirts, and sweater, and stuff" she said looking through my things.

"They were my dads" I said putting on the jacket and walking to wear his necklace was.

"Hmm" she said nodding. I put on his necklace letting my hair down from its bun, letting it fall naturally.

"Ready" I said walking up to her as she whent through my stuff. She whent into her pocket and took out my car keys.

"Take your car" she said handing me the keys.

Leaving the apartment people would tell out questions of what I was, how I became what I am, and stuff like that.

I quickly got in my car and left following Natasha.

"Do you solamly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" the lady asked Natasha.

"I do" she said taking a seat next to me. People sorounded us with microphones, video cameras, paper and pen, whatever they can use to record us.

"Why haven't we heard from captain Rogers" a man in a military suit asked.

I crossed my arms as did Natasha. "I don't know what there is left for him to say" she stated.

"I Think the rec in the middle of the petomic is pointed fairly equally" I said.

The men looked at me. "Well can you explain how this country is supposed to maintain its national security, now that he and you have laid waist to our intelligence operative" the man said looking back at Natasha.

"Hydra was selling you lies, not intelligence" Natasha said leaning forward.

"Many of which you seemed to have had a personal hand in telling" he shot at her.

Another man began talking "agent, you should know that there are some on this country, who feel given your service record before this country, and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary off in capital hill" he said smugly.

"Your not going to put me in a prison. Your not going to put any of us in a prison, you know why" Natasha questioned.

"Please, enlighten us" a man said desperately.

"Because you need us" I said confidently.

"Yes the world is a vulnerable place. And yes we help make it that way. But were also the once best qualified to defend it, so if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know were to find me"

"Also-" I began but was cut off by a new guy.

"And you, you should be tested and used for America, for our soldiers, people, anyone that needs aid" another man said calmly.

"Excuse you" Natasha said irritated at this man. "Actually no, she's not going to be used for anything, she's not a object, she's a human being" Natasha said loudly.

"I will help who I want, albeit American, Indian, African, Mexican, not necessarily _Americans_" I said angrily standing up.

Natasha stood next to me and we left the courtroom. A whole bunch of people threw questions at me but I ignored them.

I made my way to my car and followed Natasha once again. I followed her all the way to a cemetery.

I got off and walked with her. "I'm so tired" I stated. We walked down a path, Natasha held a file.

I saw ahead of us Steve Shake hands with Nick. "If anyone want to find me, tell them I'm right here" he said leaving.

"You should be honored, that's as close as he get to a thank you" Natasha told Steve while I lightly laughed.

Steve looked at me and his expression turned angry. "You never do that again" he said walking up to me with his finger raised.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. He was tense, but quickly hugged me back close to him.

After a couple if second he let me go. "Not going with him" he said stepping back talking to us.

"No" Natasha said smiling.

"Not staying here" he stated. "Nope, I blew all my covers, have to figure out a new one" she said smiling at him.

"It might take a while" Steve stated sadly. "I'm counting in it" she said smirking.

"That thing you asked for" Nat said handing him the file. "Called in a few favors from KF" she said.

"Will you do me a favor, call that nurse" she teased him.

"She's not a nurse" Steve stated smiling. "And your not a shield agent" Natasha shot back.

"What was her name again" Steve asked. ""Karen, she's nice" Tasha told him.

There was a slight silence she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Careful Steve, might not want to pull on that thread" she said walking towards me.

"Were are you going" I asked sadly. "Not sure yet" she smiled at me, my eyes got a bit watery. She hugged me tightly. "be carful, I mean it" she told me.

"I'll see you around" she said handing me a piece of paper. "See you around" I said holding back the tears.

I turned back to see Steve open the file, inside was everything about Bucky.

"Your going after him" Sam said. "You don't have to come" Steve told him. "I know, when do we start" he asked him.

I smiled at Sam. "You coming" Steve asked me. I shook my head, "I have to leave, people know about me, they want to get there hands on me" I said disgustedly.

He shook his head, I hugged Sam then Steve again. I started walking away "hey" Steve called out, "you call me, every damn day" he said serious.

I smirked and saluted him "yes captain" I said sadly. He smiled at me nodding.

I walked away, leaning on my car I read the paper Natasha gave me. 'Check your trunk' was all it said.

I opened my trunk and I saw my sniper sitting there next to a file. The file said 'Daryl Hale' in the front. I smiled at it. Grabbing both things I put them in my passenger seat.

After packing the most necessary things, I filled my car ready to leave DC.

I only had one more stop before leaving. The museum.

Parking outside the museum, it was dark outside and the museum was packed, surprisingly they haven't closed it.

I went straight to Steve's section. I re-watched the video, I passed through his bike, my heels clicking as I walked.

Then the last thing you see before leaving. Bucky's wall.

I saw someone standing there reading. I walked up to them and stood next to them. I sighed sadly feeling tears build up.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted Natasha to stay, and Steve, and Nick. I felt a tear slip, I quickly whipped it away.

I felt the man next to me stare at me, I tried not looking at him but I did.

I shouldn't have, I should have left, next to me was the winter soldier, in casual clothes with a 5' o'clock shadow.

He seemed to recognize me as he fully turned to me. I backed up tripping over people.

I started making my way out of the crowded museum as fast as I could.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a closet type thing. It was dark and I could barley make out who it was. But I knew who it was.

"I'm sorry" was the thing that came out if my mouth. Why am I sorry, oh god I'm an idiot.

"No I am" he said slowly letting me go.

"Can you help me" he asked me sincerely. I didn't answer I just stared at him.

"Can you please help me" he asked desperately with tears in his eyes, grabbing me again. I nodded at him.

"Yes, I can, I can help you" I blabbed as he sighed in content and stared at me.

Oh. "Come on, follow me" I said leaving the closet and made my way to the car with Bucky right behind. All I heard on the way to the car was my heart in my ears and my dads voice 'what are you doing hales'. I didn't know what I was doing, and I was scared.

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Reallllly sorry it took so long guys ?

please comment and vote.

Love Em ?


End file.
